<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mercy x Reader by Anime_Mommy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039839">Mercy x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Mommy/pseuds/Anime_Mommy'>Anime_Mommy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angela Ziegler - Fandom, Dom Mercy - Fandom, Mercy - Fandom, Mercy Overwatch, Mercy x Male reader, Mercy x Reader - Fandom, Mercy x Sub reader, overwatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Mommy/pseuds/Anime_Mommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela has to stay late at work, but she wants to make it up to you over the phone..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mercy x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Messages:<br/>M: Liebling, I will be home no later than 11. I’m sorry I’ll be missing our dinner, but maybe I can make it up to you?<br/>R: Again?... sigh What exactly do you think will make up for you missing dinner every night, Angela?<br/>M: I know you’re upset.. again, I apologize. You know my work is important to me. Trust me however when I say I still have something that can make it better.<br/>R: If you say so...<br/>M: I have some requests I would like for you to fulfill. Will you behave and oblige?<br/>R: Requests? What sort of requests?<br/>M: Will you do as you are told? Yes or No.<br/>R: Oh- sorry.. yes, I will.<br/>M: Good. Now I want you to position your phone on a surface that allows your full body to show while sitting in a chair. Once you’ve done this. Strip. <br/>R: Okay..<br/>.........<br/>R: I’ve done what you told me, now what should I do?<br/>M: This next part will be done over FaceTime.<br/>*Angela Calls you*<br/>Over the phone~<br/>R: Hi.. <br/>M: Hi, Schätzchen.. I see you’re a bit shy now. Remove your hands and show me all of you, and sit still for me.<br/>R: I don’t want- fine... I feel so embarrassed sitting here like this.<br/>M: God... Ich will dich ficken. <br/>M: I’d apologize for being so vulgar, however I’m sure you aren’t aware of the meaning of my words.<br/>R: You’re making my face feel warm.. You know how your native language makes me feel...<br/>M: Oh Schätzchen. <br/>R: I’m only being honest.<br/>M:I’m going to put my phone down now. I’m going to be watching you and you will do the same in return. You will refer to me as Ma’am when addressing me from this point on.<br/>M: Place your hand on that pathetically small cock of yours. You’re going to rub it, one stroke for each number I count off.<br/>R: Y-yes Ma’am. I’m ready..<br/>M: <br/>* eins<br/>* zwei<br/>* drei<br/>* vier<br/>* fünf<br/>* sechs<br/>* sieben<br/>* acht<br/>* neun<br/>* zehn<br/>R: I dont know how much longer I can last.. Why can’t you just be home? I need you.. Ma’am.<br/>M: How about this? Close your eyes and just listen to my words while you continue to touch yourself.<br/>R: Okay..<br/>M: I want you to picture me sitting in from of the chair, holding your legs. My hair pulled up into a ponytail, my freshly manicured nails digging into your thighs. Blue eyes looking into yours as I lean down to run my tongue from your balls to the tip of your cock, suckling on it while I smirk up at you. Don’t be afraid to moan.. you know how much I like hearing you. Imagine my mouth slowly covering every inch of your cock, my throat tight around it. Saliva dripping from my mouth, each bob of my head smoother than the last. Maybe if you can last until I allow you to cum, I’ll let you come in my mouth? You’d like that, wouldn’t you? <br/>Oh dear.. maybe you’d prefer to be inside of me instead. Perhaps I should remove my own clothing and position myself directly on your cock since I’ve already prepared it for my die Muschi. I’d rub myself on it, wrapping my arms around you. Leaning in close to moan into your ear, with my hands wandering down to guide your tip into me. Your cock would practically slip right in.. And If you’ve behaved up until this point, I’d allow you to have your hands on my ass. You could feel me grind myself into you, letting you reach deep inside of me. My own cream replacing the mess I had made while sucking on you. Playing with your hair as my pussy practically milks you... You can cum soon. <br/>R: Ma’am please.. I’m so close, please allow me to cum. I don’t know if I can hold it off any longer.. <br/>M: Alright Liebling.. Then allow me to take my place back between your legs. Now.. You may cum in my mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Schätzchen - baby<br/>Ich will dich ficken. - I want to fuck you<br/>Liebling - darling<br/>* eins - 1<br/>* zwei - 2<br/>* drei - 3<br/>* vier - 4<br/>* fünf - 5<br/>* sechs - 6<br/>* sieben - 7<br/>* acht - 8<br/>* neun - 9<br/>* zehn - 10<br/>die Muschi - pussy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>